The invention relates to a method for assembling a component.
Methods of this type generally relate to the assembly of components within the meaning of functional groups for an end product, as well as the end product itself, wherein the respective component is composed of a number of individual parts that are put together according to a specific sequence of assembly steps.
Components of this type can either form parts of end products or can be the end product with different appearances. An example of such component may be parts used in motor vehicles. An example of a part used in a motor vehicle may be structural components for parking brakes, meaning manually operated brakes in motor vehicles.
Known automated assembly methods, which are in particular used in the motor vehicle industry, use fully automated assembly lines consisting of an arrangement of assembly robots. Although the required personnel to operate such automated assembly method can be considerably reduced, the automated assembly methods also require considerable structural and financial expenditures since the assembly robots represent a high financial investment. A further disadvantage of such fully automated assembly lines is that they are very inflexible with respect to changes in the assembly operations. If the components to be produced need to be varied or modified, it is often necessary to adapt and modify the sequence for the assembly steps or the assembly steps themselves. In using assembly lines with assembly robots, adaptation may require an extensive re-programming of the assembly robots or even a design change of the assembly robots themselves. The retooling of such an assembly line is therefore tied to an undesirably high cost and time expenditure.